But Home is Nowhere
by In My Memory
Summary: Goku's heart virus comes back and affects the entire planet. In a desperate attempt to save the past from this horrible plague, Gohan goes back to the 22nd Budoukai to manufacture the medicine, but when he decides to stay how will this effect the past?
1. But Home is Nowhere

A/n: Well I'm sick of being bored and even though this isn't the kind of fic I usually write I still think it may turn out well. I haven't quite figured out the ending yet, but I prefer to think of my stories as I go. I know the ages are wrong but for the sake of this fic please just accept it. Also, the sequence of events is supposed to be the way I set it up even though it isn't what happens in the real dragonball series. Hope you all enjoy the first chapter!

****

…But Home is Nowhere

A salty tear crept down his cheek and made its way to his mouth where it sat on the tip of his tongue. His eyes were puffy red and his chest heaved in and out from his heavy breathing.

"It's just not fair Bulma." Gohan didn't bother to look at the woman who just walked up behind him. He didn't need to too know who it was. "Why did they have to die? It's just not fair." Gohan finally caved in as he spun around and threw himself at her. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he buried his head into her stomach where he started crying harder. Bulma gently hugged him back in a motherly way. 

"I know Gohan, I know. Nothing in life is fair. It isn't your fault though. They all choose you, even Vegeta! You can't go and blame yourself for this." She bent down to her knees so she was eye level with the mere 14-year-old. She softly lifted his chin up with her fingers 'til their eyes locked. She gazed into his onyx eyes, which were once so happy and filled with life. The look in them now made her heart break. She loved Gohan like her own son. He had always been there for her and saved her life countless times and she in return had always been there. Gohan considered her a second mother and Chichi had even gone as far as to name her his Godmother. 

"But why!" Gohan tried to control his emotions. Piccolo had always told him that the only thing emotions showed was weakness, but thinking of Piccolo just made him completely break. Gohan jumped back from Bulma and clasped his hands to his face.

"Why me?! Why not someone else? I'll just fail!" Bulma rushed forward and hugged him tightly. 

"We all believe in you Gohan! We know you won't let us down. You have to do this Gohan, for all of us." Bulma fought her tears. She knew that if she broke down it would only make things worse. She had to somehow get Gohan to calm down because if he didn't there was definitely no way he could ever do this, and crying wasn't going to help.

"THEY DIED! THEY ALL DIED AND I LIVED! HOW IS THAT FAIR?!" Bulma slapped him across the face, something she had never done before.

"GET CONTROL OF YOURSELF GOHAN! There was only two left, and we all voted that you were the best to have them! We all chose this! It WAS the only way!" Gohan held his hand to his face where it had been hit. It didn't hurt him, hell it probably broke Bulma's hand but it didn't hurt him. All it really did for him though was snap him back into reality.

"Please Gohan? You have to do this or their death's will just be in vain!" Bulma was trying her hardest to fight the tears but they were slowly beginning to creep through. 

"But does it have to me now?" Gohan lowered his head and stared at the lookout's tile.

"Yes, it must. You'll only be immune to the virus for a short period of time. You must do it now or else you'll just plague them with it too." The dam behind Bulma's eyes finally broke as tears gushed out of them.

"But what about you?! What will you do? You'll have no protection from it!" Gohan reached in his pocket and pulled out a capsule. He held it in the palm of his hand, which he offered to her.

Bulma didn't even hesitate. "No Gohan, I can't." She reached forward and wrapped his fingers over it. "If I take it none of this will ever change. You need this to save the others." Gohan knew how hard it was for Bulma to say that. She was killing herself just to save others. 

"You must go back Gohan. Give this to my father and tell him the situation, but please, PLEASE make sure no one else knows. If they all knew this the world would be chaos, even if the solution was right there. There'll be no turning back sweetie," Bulma hugged him again, a hug of pure love, "I hope you know that. It'll be best if you just never think of this place again, just forget it all once your mission is over."

"FORGET THIS PLACE?! I could never forget a world with so many good people like you in it Bulma!" This brought a smile to her face. She brought her index finger up and lightly tapped him on the tip of the nose.

"You always knew how to make me smile. I know my past self will love you just as much as I do now. Anyway, don't think of this as just a mission to save the past's future, think of it more as an adventure! You'll get to meet your dad and you can probably even train him! You will get to meet your mom and see a side of her I'm sure you've never seen! You'll have a blast!" Gohan gave a light giggle. 

"You always could find the best in things couldn't you Bulma? You've almost got me excited about going. I just don't want to leave you. Once I'm gone you'll be the only one left. You'll be all by yourself." A tear made it down Gohan's cheek again. "You'll… You'll die by yourself." Gohan lunged himself into one more deep hug with Bulma.

"Yes I know sweetie but you must go." She released him and turned him around by the shoulders. She lightly pushed him forward and gave him a pat on the butt. 

Gohan walked toward the machine that would change his life forever. He opened the door with a suction pop and climbed the ladder. With one foot in he turned around and gave once last smile to Bulma.

"I'll make sure to tell your past self how she grows up to be a beautiful person, not just in looks but in the heart. I'll miss you Bulma." Gohan didn't want to but he knew he must. His breath caught in his throat as he thought of Bulma's noble decision to stay. "Goodbye Bulma." Gohan quickly turned around before he could burst into tears. He shut the door and quickly pushed the big red button just like Bulma had instructed him to do. With a bright flash of light the entire machine vanished.

Bulma stared at where the machine had been only second ago. She reached in her pocket and pulled something out.

"Goodbye Gohan." A last tear made it down her cheek. She then held the gun to her head, and ended her life.

***END!***

A/n: Well? The first chapter is a little angsty but I thought it did a good job at introducing my story. Tell me what you think, and any constructive criticism is welcome. Hope you enjoyed it!

~AFI-Boy~


	2. Meeting the Past

A/n: I don't like this chapter quite as much as the first but I still think it's pretty good. Hope you all like it!

****

Meeting the Past

Gohan stared at the green grass through the round window of the time machine. He had been gazing at it for a while, an hour he would guess, but no matter how hard he tried he could break his gaze and leave the machine. There was something about the machine that represented safety to him. He knew there wasn't any point in staying in it. He would never go back to his timeline; there was no point. Everyone had died because of the heart disease Goku had picked up from the Yardrats. Obviously they hadn't destroyed it like they originally thought, only weakened it. It was too weak to infect anybody with an immune system like a human or saiyan, so it struck animals. It traveled from rats to fleas, and soon mutated enough to attack humans. From there it spread worse then the bubonic plague. They only had two copies of the medicine they had received from Trunks left, and both of those went to Gohan. One was used to make Gohan immune to it for a short time, and the other was for Gohan to bring to the past. Bulma had somehow survived longer then the others, and she was the only one to see him off.

Gohan wiped a tear from his cheek and silently promised himself that would be the last tear he would shed for them. He opened the door where he was initially blinded by the contrast in light. He used the back of his hand to shield out a good deal of the light and slowly made his way down the ladder onto the soft grass. He took a few steps before he turned around. He reached into his pocket and tossed a capsule out to capture the machine. With a quick puff of smoke it was gone, and he walked up to where it once was to only see a bright red capsule. He gave a dry laugh.

"I have no need for this anymore." He picked the capsule up and tightly closed his hand over it. He heard a small crack, then turned his hand over and let the dust fall to the earth. The wind caught it half way down in whipped it high into the air where he watched it while he let his mind wander.

' That was the only way I could ever get home. I'm stuck here for the rest of my life. I just hope I can make this world much better than mine was.' A quick burst of air shooting by him knocked him back into reality. He snapped his head in the direction the wind had went only to see a child running by. Gohan put on a quick burst of speed and appeared in front of the boy, who tried to stop but was going way to fast and collided with him. Surprisingly enough, the boy who was running was the one who ended up on the ground.

"OW! That hurt! What are you a brick wall?" Gohan gave a small laugh at him. Yep, this had to be one of the people he was looking for.

"I'm guessing you are Goku? Why ya in such a rush?" 

"Yep that's me! And I'm headed to the World Martial Arts Tournament! It's starting here soon so I better hurry." Goku was about to take off again when Gohan laid his hand on his shoulder. 

"Wait up! That's the same place I need to go. How about I get you there really fast?" Gohan used his other hand and put two fingers on his head. He then opened his mind to try and find a familiar ki. 'That's odd,' he thought, 'oh yeah! Now I remember! Everyone else is a lot weaker now so it would be harder to identify there kis. That's probably why I could only find Master Roshi's, he is the only one that hasn't changed!' There was a flicker of light then they vanished.

*/*

"So Bulma," an evil grin appeared on Master Roshi's face, "are you going to enter the tournament this year? A brought a special outfit for you wear!" He then whipped out Oolong's bunny suit that Bulma was once forced to wear. 

"NEVER YOU SICK OLD MAN!" She screamed as she belted him over the head with a mallet. Her assault would of continued if her attention hadn't been caught by a muscular beauty who had just appeared out of thin air next to Master Roshi. After a brief moment of staring at him not because he just appeared out of no where but because of his looks, she realized that there was another person with him. She looked down a couple inches and screamed with joy.

"GOKU!" She rushed forward and hugged the boy before he could move. 

"Yup Bulma I'm here." He said with his innocent grin. Bulma cut him off before he could continue.

"And who's your hot friend over here," as she said this hearts formed in her eyes. Gohan gave a quick laugh at Bulma's reaction. Only moments ago she had been over 20 years older then him, now they were the same age. 

"Uh… I dunno his name but this is my friend who got me here!" Goku put his hand behind his head and gave the trademark Son grin.

"How did you just appear here?" Master Roshi said, finally finding his voice.

"Uh…well…" Gohan tried to think up a reason.

'I don't want to tell them everything now,' his thoughts were bouncing off his head, 'this isn't the right place to explain the world is going to end in 25 years. I guess I'll just have to wait 'til after the tournament to explain it all.'

"It's just a technique I know." Gohan reasoned it probably wouldn't help if he lied to them. That wouldn't help gain their trust, but it probably wouldn't hurt if he just didn't tell them much.

"Uh-huh…" Master Roshi knew he was holding something back. His eyes suddenly went hazy and Gohan felt something tickle his head.

'Ha! That old coot thinks he can get inside my head!' With a small thrust of psi power Gohan sent Master Roshi flying back into his own head.

"AH! What'd you do that for!" His hands were gripping his earlobes. 

"You shouldn't try to do that to people." He gave a sly grin. "Definitely to people who can do it better then you. Anyway, shouldn't you sign up for the tournament Goku? Times almost up," he indicated to a clock above their heads on the wall. 

"Yeah I'll be right back guys!" Goku said taking off for the registration desk. Gohan started up behind him.

"I might as well have some fun while I'm here too," he muttered to himself. Bulma watched him longingly.

"I thought you already had a boyfriend Bulma?" Master Roshi said, breaking her trance.

"You moron! You know me and Yamcha broke up weeks ago! Where is he and Krillin anywho? I better go find them." Bulma hurried away red-faced. 

Master Roshi stared at the Bulma walking away in her short shorts until she rounded a corner and was out of sight, then he focused his thoughts on Goku's new friend. Who was he and where'd he come from? Why'd he help Goku out and how'd he block his mind trick? Why hadn't he even told them his name? Master Roshi sighed as he made his way to the locker room to change, the preliminaries were in an hour and he'd have to put this mystery on hold for now, but he swore to himself that he'd figure it out before the tournament was over.

***END!***

a/n: Okay I know the ages in this are going to be completely wrong but just for the sake of my fic please just assume Goku is 12, Krillin 13, Bulma 14, and Yamcha 16. Any constructive criticism is welcome. Tell me what you thought about it!

~AFI-Boy~


	3. The Drawling of Lots

A/n: o.O very hard chapter to write, dunno why. I just couldn't get it down. Anyway here's the final result!

****

The Drawling of Lots

"Name please?" 

"Go…" Gohan almost slipped up when the monk asked his name. Goku was staring at him, waiting for him to finish. Gohan would have smacked himself if nobody were watching.

"Go?" The monk tried to coax the answer out of the boy.

"Go..ten. Goten!" A sigh of relieve escaped his lips as he covered up his mistake.

"Okay Mr. Goten. The preliminary matches will be in an hour. If you would please go to the waiting area." Gohan gave a curt nod and walked off with Goku in tow. 

When they entered they were met by a table of food, the chefs had been ready this time. They remembered the last tournament and Goku appetite, which was probably the only thing that could match his strength. Both Gohan and Goku rushed to the table and began devouring the food. It was gone in 2 minutes flat.

"Jeez you two eat a lot." Krillin was always one to point out the obvious.

"Krillin! When'd you get here!" Goku jumped up to great his friend.

"We came in right after you." Yamacha said as he walked up behind Krillin. Right behind him was the mysterious Jackie Chun. 

"Is it really wise for you two to eat that much before fighting?" Chun asked. 

"Uh…. Yup!" Goku laughed as he did the infamous Son Grin. Jackie Chun turned to leave.

"I hope to see you in the tournament."

***(a/n: just for the sake of my poor hands and the fact I don't know the tournament that well so I'm going to skip the preliminaries. Sorry!)***

"And we are finished folks! The 8 finalists are Jackie Chun!" The announcer paused to ad suspense. "Tien!" once again the announcer did the same thing. He continued this for each one. "Krillin! Wolfman! Goten! Chastou (sp?)! Yamcha! And finally… Goku!" The crowd cheered after he finished. He waited for them to die down before he continued.

"We will now have to ask you all to please leave the stadium until tomorrow, where we will draw spots and the tournament will resume. I thank you all for coming and have a great night!"

"Tomorrow!?" Goku whined, "But I thought we were going to fight today!" Gohan chuckled at his young father's childish actions. 

"Rest is quite important to fighters too, Goku," Master Roshi said, suddenly appearing. 

"Okay I guess, but I still want to fight!"

Master Roshi gave a small laugh, "How about I just take you out for dinner tonight?"

"Dinner?!" Goku's mind was instantly off the tournament and onto food. 

"You're welcome to come too, if you'd like, _Goten_." Master Roshi put an emphasis on his name, like he knew it wasn't real. Master Roshi wanted him to come, he wanted answer and what better way to get them then to bribe him with food!

"No thank you," Gohan never thought he would see the day he would pass up food. "I have… places I need to be tonight. I'll see you guys at the tournament tomorrow!" Gohan took off in the other direction with a wave back to the gang.

"Drat…" Roshi muttered under his breath.

"So when's dinner?"

*/*

Sweat was running down his forehead like a stream went over a waterfall. It mixed with blood from cuts on his face and made its way into his mouth, where it sat on his tongue. Gohan gave a small gag and spit out the blood sweat mixture. 

"Whoa…" Gohan sighed as he used his right forearm to wipe the sweat from the top of his nose. "That was one tough spar. I never thought I could beat myself up that bad." He gave a short laugh. "I'm blaming Piccolo for teaching me that splitting thing!" Gohan suddenly realized his words. He couldn't blame Piccolo, because there was no Piccolo. Piccolo had died, along with the rest of them. As a matter of fact Piccolo had been one of the first to die. A tear mixed in with the sweat and blood.

"I'm sorry guys." He whispered in an inaudible tone. Gohan leapt into a tree in which he had made a bed of leaves. That year with Piccolo hadn't just taught him fighting skills. Gohan wouldn't have a peaceful night of sleep though, he would be plagued with nightmares until Helios would start his trip across the sky again.

*/*

Gohan entered the fighter's area with bloodshot eyes. He reckoned he had to get at max 2 hours of sleep last night. 

"I've had less though," he grumbled. "Well I know what will help though, a big breakfast." It was no surprise to him when he saw Goku already there, hidden by a mountain of food, eating to his hearts delight. Gohan sat next to him and was about to eat when the announcer walked in.

"Ah Mr. Goten, you've arrived. You are the final fighter and we can start drawing spots now!" Gohan let out a low snarl. "Or if you would like to eat first…" The announcer turned and ran as Gohan gave himself a small smile and started at the food before Goku ate it all.

*/*

"Now that we are all here… and properly fed," The announcer gave a quick glance in Gohan's direction, " We can started drawing spots! First up will be… Yamcha!"

"He's mine." Tien said in a low voice to Chastou. Gohan didn't really mind how they cheated, as long as it didn't effect him. If all else failed he could stop Chastou with a simple ki shield.

"And Yamcha draws number 1! What a way to start things off!" The announcer seemed very enthusiastic. "Next up… Mr. Goten!" Gohan walked up to the box, and felt a small tug of mental power over it. With a quick shield he blocked it out. Gohan knew the shield wouldn't hold up for long but he didn't really care. He wasn't trying to hurt Chastou or anything. Gohan reached in and pulled out a ball. He glanced at the number then tossed it to the announcer.

"Number 8! Well now we've got first and last, lets get some in the middle! Wolfman, you're next!" 

  
Tien glared down at Chastou. "8?! I told you to put him 3 or 4!"

"I'm sorry Tien! He stopped me somehow! I'll just make myself 7 and I'll fix him up though." Chastou tried a weak smile.

"It's okay Chastou, not like he's a threat anyway."

Wolfman walked up to the box and pulled out ball #3.

"Okay Wolfman is 3, next up, Mr. Chun!" Jackie walked up to the box and pulled out ball #4.

"And we have our first match! Krillin, you're next!" Krillin walked forward nervously, he reached in the box and pulled out #6. 

"Few, I didn't wanna have to go against that Goten character in the first round." Krillin handed the ball to the announcer and made his way back as Chastou drew his number.

"And Chastou is #7! Now we have two matches up! Tien, you're next!" Tien walked forward and quickly reached into the box of balls. He grabbed one right away and threw it to the announcer without even bothering looking at it.

"And Tien is #2! That means you're number 5 Goku!" 

"But how do you know that? What are you a physic like Baba? But you don't have a ball!" Goku ran forward to the box and reached in.

"That moron," Tien mumbled to Chastou.

"What's wrong with wanting to draw your own number?" Chastou asked.

"Hey you were right! I'm number 5!" Goku gave a laugh and the Son Grin. 

"Uh… yeah," The announcer walked out of the squared in area to the main fighting arena in front of all the fans.

"And here we go folks! To start things off we're going to have

Match 1. Yamcha vs. Tien!

Match 2. Wolfman vs. Jackie Chun!

Match 3. Goku vs. Krillin!

Match 4. Chastou vs. Goten! 

We will be starting the fighting here shortly." The announcer turned and walked back into the fighter's area. "Okay you guys have 30 minutes 'til the first fight, 5 minutes in between each one, and 10 minutes after each round. Have fun and try not to get hurt too bad!" The announcer walked down a hall and into some room.

"Try not to get hurt too bad? I'm fighting Goku how can I do that!" Krillin definitely wasn't looking forward to his first match.

***END!***

a/n: Not very good, no not at all. No action, but I promise it'll be better later on! Also I changed a few things, like instead of paper there were balls, nothing major though. Hope you all enjoyed it! Any constructive criticism or praise is eagerly welcome! Please Review!

~AFI-Boy~


	4. The Tournament is Underway

A/n: I hope to get out a couple chapters this week since I'm on spring break, maybe finish the tournament. Hope you all enjoy!

****

The Tournament is Underway

Yamcha dropped into his fighting stance and the crowd hushed. Tien crossed his arms and just smirked at him. 

"What do you think I'm not worthy of your time?!" Yamcha screamed, he hated it when he was mocked.

"I don't think you're worthy of the time of a rat. I'll try to make this as painless as possible."

"Okay you two," the announcer cut in with his excited voice, "start fighting!" A gong rang in the background but it signified nothing, the two fighters had already charged right as the announcer began to speak. Yamcha throw his fist right at Tien's face, but was surprised to see that he had missed.

"Is that the best that you got?" Tien gave a curt laugh, "I thought you were better than that." Yamcha spun around to punch Tien again, but he quickly moved out of the way and appeared behind him.

"HOLD STILL DAMMIT!" Yamcha spun around in pure rage, connecting his elbow to Tien's chin. Tien quickly placed his hand over the side of his chin, surprised by the fact that not only had Yamcha hit him, and even more surprised that it actually hurt! He couldn't let him get away with that.

Yamcha pulled his fist back to punch Tien again, but as he drew back too far Tien took advantage. He gave a quick jab right into Yamcha's face, then followed it with an uppercut in the stomach. Yamcha keeled over in pain, but was sent right back up by Tien's connecting to his face. He stumbled backwards and Tien dropped to the floor and kicked his legs right out from under him. Then, while Yamcha made his trip to the ground, Tien kicked him high into the air.

"Well that takes care of that." He turned to walk off the stage when he heard a voice chanting.

"Kame…hame….ha!" A blue cylinder of energy shot from the sky at Tien, who jumped to the side at the last second. 

"So he can shoot blasts?" He brought his hand up to wipe the sweat off his brow, that blast had came a lot closer to him then he would have wished.

Yamcha landed gracefully in the ring across from Tien.

"Surprised?" 

"Yes, but you are still no match for me." 

Yamcha sunk into his infamous stance, "Well lets see what you think about this! WOLF FANG FIST!" Just as Yamcha began to charge though, Tien brought his hands to his face, "SOLAR FLARE!" A blinding light filled the arena. It lingered for a minute or two and when everyone was finally able to see without having their vision impaired by dots, they realized that the match was over. Yamcha was lying on the grass outside the ring, with much of his bones bending in the wrong direction. 

Gohan grimaced at the appearance of Yamcha, then turned from his spot at the entrance to the ring and walked back to the waiting area. Goku and Krillin shot past him to go to the aide of Yamcha, along with some paramedics. Gohan preferred not to look, sure he'd seen MUCH worse things in his life but he didn't like seeing others in pain if it wasn't necessary. 

He made his way to the far end of the area and leaned against the wall. He was about to drop into a meditation when he was interrupted by Jackie Chun.

"Goten, I have a question for you." Gohan didn't look up at him right away.

  
"HEY GOTEN!" Gohan jerked his head up after realizing that it was him that he was speaking too. He needed to make sure in the future that he paid more attention. 

"What?" Gohan's voice was dry and decisive. He knew that Roshi wanted to learn all his secrets but he really didn't want to think about any of it right now. He just wanted to get on with this tournament then tell them all at once, or better yet only tell Dr. Briefs and no one else. They really didn't need to know about this.

"I was just wondering why you are here. I know you didn't just come here to fight. What is your real intentions?" There was something in his voice that Gohan did not recognize. It wasn't curiosity, and it wasn't quite anger. It seemed like a mix of rage and fear, but Gohan knew no reason why either of these should be there. He decided to avoid the question all together.

"Why's Bulma running around naked back there?" Gohan pointed with his hand towards the arena.

"WHERE?!" Chun/Roshi sprinted out to the ring where he was quite disappointed to see the only person in the ring was Wolfman. 

"Well Mr. Chun, you're just in time." The announcer walked out of the ring. "Now let the fight begin!"

Gohan gave himself a small laugh and turned around to walk into the open square away from the fighting area. He didn't care much about this fight. He knew Jackie Chun would win the match easily, he'd heard many stories about this one. He always found it funny how Chun used Krillin's head as the moon, but even with the humor factored in he still didn't want to see it. It was sad to watch the fights, Gohan realized that during the first one. When he was the age of Goku he was already a super saiyan 2. And now, his father whom he looked up to all his life for his bravery, wisdom, and strength, wouldn't even be able to scratch him. 

"I guess I'll have to train him there, but it's still kinda sad." 

"Train who?" Goku's innocent voice rang out behind him. Gohan couldn't help but smile.

"Don't worry about it little man. Let's just get back inside and watch Jackie Chun fight." Goku gave a small smile.

"Okay!" Gohan placed his hand on Goku's shoulder as the walked back into the fighting area. 

'This isn't going to be that bad,' Gohan decided. 

***END!***

a/n: kinda short but I'll be coming out with them a little quicker this week, Like I said before I hope to finish the tournament this week. Thank you all for reading, and any constructive criticism or praise is welcome! Also, if anyone would like to Beta read for me also it would be greatly appreciated.

~AFI-Boy~ 


	5. Catch a Hot One

A/n: This chapter took me a little longer then I expected but I'm blaming it on my compute! First it erased everything I had once the chapter was finished! It was originally longer then this. Then it wouldn't let me online. I was convinced something was seriously wrong with it, when I realized that all I did was unplugged the phone cord and I felt pretty stupid. Well either way you have your chapter now so I hope you enjoy!

****

Catch a Hot One

Gohan and Goku entered the waiting area only to see Jackie Chun waiting in there once again.

"Aww… we missed the match!" Goku whined…he really hated missing fights.

"Well that's okay, you can just watch the next one." Gohan smiled at the younger version of his father whom he was only slightly taller than, he then shoved him lightly toward the fighting arena. "You're up next anyway. Good luck." 

"Good luck?!" Krillin grumbled to himself. "Why wish him good luck?! I'm the one who's gonna need it!" He then followed Goku onto the tournament ring.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen! Here are our next competitors! First off we have Goku, who came so close to winning it all last time!" The announcer gave a pause to let the crowd cheer. "And his opponent will be Krillin! Who's bald head won Jackie Chun the last match!" The crowd once again cheered as Krillin growled.

"Okay! Let the fighting begin!" Behind him a dong rang indicating the start.

"Don't hold anything back Goku, cause I'm not going too!" Krillin dropped into his stance. Goku gave his infamous grin. 

"Don't worry! I won't either!" Before he could drop into his stance though Krillin was already attacking. 

Punches and kicks connected to Goku's body faster than the human eye could see. Goku was flung into the air then smashed back into the ground just as quickly. Krillin was relentless, he knew the only way he had a chance at winning was to try and catch Goku off guard and surprise him with his strength.

After a vicious uppercut and hellish roundhouse kick in midair, Goku was sent to the other side of the arena in a heap. Krillin landed across the arena too catch his breath.

"And last tournaments runner up is down! Krillin seems to be dominating Goku like he is nothing! I don't see how anyone, and I mean anyone, could get up after such a voracious attack as that!" The enthusiasm in the announcer's voice sent the crowd into an uproar of screams and cheers, some directed for Goku to get up, and others just cheering Krillin on.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP AND START COUNTING ALREADY!" Krillin knew everyone second, definitely in a match against Goku, counted. 

"Oh yeah…. One!" The announcer held up a finger to emphasize the number. It didn't matter though, because Goku jumped right up to his feet after one and began wiping the dust off his gi, as if Krillin's assault upon him was nothing. Krillin was not at all happy.

"If you had just counted when he first went down I could have won!" But his voice fell upon deaf ears, for the announcer and the crowd were all staring at Goku with misbelieve in their eyes. They had just witnessed this boy be beat into one inch of his life, and then he brushes it off as if it was nothing! This was unreal!

"Haha that was fun! You've really gotten stronger Krillin! Is it my turn now?" Goku gave his innocent smile, a smile that would fool just about anyone into believing this boy was harmless, which was far from the truth.

A sweat drop ran down Krillin's face. "Uh… sure." Goku then disappeared.

"WHAT!? Where'd he go! He just disappeared into thin air! I'm going to be mad if Goku learned to turn invisible and didn't tell me!" Krillin was staring around the ring shocked, along with the announcer and everyone else in the arena. Well everyone except one person, that one person being Gohan. Gohan's eyes just darted to and fro across the arena floor following Goku's flowing movements. He then heard a voice mutter something next to him, something he would have missed, but he was saiyan, and his keen hearing didn't miss much.

"So he didn't turn invisible, he's just moving really fast." Tien was speaking to himself. "I wonder how long it will take that idiot he is facing to realize this." Gohan wanted to laugh but fought the urge. Something about this situation, even if it wasn't funny, was just amusing to Gohan. He really didn't feel like watching much more of this fight, as entertaining as it was though. Just the fact that nobody can see Goku because he was moving too fast wiped the smile right off his face. To him Goku might as well been a sloth crawling backwards. He turned and left the waiting area to walk back into the field where the sun shone brightly. 

"I can't keep comparing there older self to there younger selves. The future is gone, I need to forget it. I knew this was going to happen, that everyone would be weaker. I didn't expect it this bad though. I can't hold it against them though, even as weak as they are they grow to be strong, and it isn't fair to them if I judge them upon there strengths now since I know there true potential. I just have to forget there future forms." 

Gohan took a deep breath and began to turn around when he saw a giant blue blast shoot high over his head. He recognized immediately, it was a kamehame wave. He quickly sprinted back into the waiting area where he floated into the air to see over the wall. What he saw was a shocked Krillin and a laughing Goku.

"I told you not to use the kamehame wave Krillin! You just wasted your energy!" Gohan couldn't tell if Jackie Chun was more shocked or angry that Krillin had learned the maneuver at such a young age. 

"But I was holding your tail Goku! You shouldn't have been able to get away! You loose all your power when someone grabs your tail!" Krillin was still in disbelief.

"Yeah it used to be like that," Goku stuck his hand behind his head and laughed. "But I trained it so now it doesn't hurt anymore! Too many people had been grabbing onto it and my grandpa finally made me realize that I needed to either get rid of it or make it stronger." Goku crouched down into one of his most lethal stances. "And you've gotten quite a lot stronger too Krillin! You even learned the Kamehame! Now let me show you how strong mine got!" Krillin was frantic.

"No Goku don't!" He tried his best to protect his body as Goku began chanting.

"Ka..me…ha…me…HA!" A blue light erupted from Goku's palms and filled the arena. It threw Krillin out of the ring and into a wall despite his desperate attempts to block the blast.

"That was fun! I can't wait til my next match!" Goku jumped up and down in excitement, then walked over to his training partner and helped him to the ground.

"That was a good match Krillin! You sure have gotten a lot stronger."

"You have too Goku," Krillin hung his head down low. He hated to loose. "I never should have thought that I could beat you." 

"Don't worry Krillin, you're really good! You almost beat me a couple times there." A smile appeared on his friend's face.

"Really?!"

"Yeah! Now let's go get some food!" The two friends made there way out of the ring and into the waiting area where Goku began to attack the table of food awaiting him.

"What a match folks! And this next match promises to be another great one! We have to first time fighters here! First up, the mysterious looking Choustou (a/n: once again I have no idea how to spell this). And he will be fighting the young Goten!" Many of the girls owed and awed at him. His muscles and facial looks easily got their attention. Bulma was in the front row screaming them on too.

"Okay you two! Lets try to make this a good clean fight!" A dog behind him swung his mallet and hit the dong to start the fight. Less then a half second later Choustou was in the stadium wall unconscious. Tien's jaw was on the floor.

***END!***

a/n: that long enough for you guys? It better be dammit! Well thanks for reading and any constructive criticism or praise is welcome. Until next time!

~AFI-Boy~ 


End file.
